fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger or by his real name Frederick Krueger is another evil supernatural serial killer who murdered both kids, teens, and adults in their dreams in Springwood, Ohio, and which he is from the Nightmare on Elm Street series which he is featured in the Tommy Tapes by voice only. Freddy Krueger is played by Robert Englund. Backstory Born from Amanda Krueger, a nurse who offered to help a insane asylum who was accidentally locked inside as she begged to be released she was cornered and violently gang-raped by over a hundred maniacs, she had conceived her only born child which was adopted and retained the mothers last name, as for years Freddy was mocked and taunted by his fellow classmates for killing a class pet, this sociopathic nature grew on him as well at his home, after his adoptive father Mr.Underwood (Played by Alice Cooper) was shown beating Freddy with a belt, with Freddy looking at him and laughing, which he had his first legitimate kill on his father as he overpowered him and slit his throat with a razor blade. After killing his adoptive father, and unknown missing history, he had settled down and married a woman named Loretta who was now pronounced Loretta Krueger and by this time he had a daughter Katherine Krueger, but after his wife found out about his hobbies of killing, he had killed her, and then his daughter was placed in foster care, and was renamed as Maggie Burroughs to hide her original lineage. It's revealed that he had worked as an ice-cream truck driver where he used his family-friendly occupation to lure the innocent kids and drove them elsewhere to torture and murder them. Upon these new events, Freddy was caught and put on trial, but due to it being let go on a technicality where the search was illegal having either the warrant wrongly signed or because an officer didn't read him his Miranda rights, this had caused Freddy to leave the courthouse laughing and happy about his release, but until the parents of Springwood Ohio had hate and anger in their hearts for the loss of their children, had followed Freddy to a warehouse and putting rightful justice in their hands had murdered the Springwood Slasher. Years later Freddy managed to seek his venegence and continue his murderous spree in springwood killing many teenagers in his wake, after beinf both killed and resurrected Freddy's influence had grown stronger and stronger until even at one point he also terroized a adult Tommy Jarvis at his hospital likely Tommy was transfered into Springwood, Ohio and its unknown of Tommy's fate on if Freddy killed him or if Tommy escaped Freddy's torment, and after Freddy's daughter defeated him, it was established by the town to completely forget and wipe Freddy Krueger's entire existence from their history, those who remembered Freddy was put in a special client to avoid him, and due to being so weakened, due to the lack of souls and those who dream about him, he searched for a being capable of making them think it was him, and it was Jason Voorhees who he resurrected from his hiberationing Slumber, by using Jason's Mother Pamela Voorhees, and upon this new killing spree Freddy was disarmed and beheaded, with Jason walking out of Camp Crystal Lake with Freddy's head. Appearance As an older man human Freddy is shown to have caucasian skin, dark brown hair, and he wore a dark green and red sweater, with black boots and black pants, and even after becoming a Dream Demon Freddy still wore the same attire he did when he died just now his skin is burnt and blistered. Personality Being the bastard son of a thousand maniacs, Freddy grew a into being a sinister sociopathic, sadistic, and masochist person in his early teens, which turned into full-blown murder of children and later teens and adults, this personality made him very witty and talkative, usually making puns to his victims or taunting them before killing them. Freddy has a lot of hate and anger for his mother Amanda Krueger. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Due to being a dream demon, Freddy has no physical form, he lives in a non-physical realm where he doesn't age and where he reigned supreme. *'Supernatural Strength:' In the dream realm Freddy has no limits on his strength. *'Supernautral Durability:' Upon achieving his newfound power, Freddy has durability beyond Comprehension, he can still feel pain but on a small scale. *'Omnipresence:' In the dream world he has the ability to be anywhere at any time he whims. *'Soul Absorption:' Once Freddy kills a victim, he absorbs their soul and they become apart of him. *'Fear Empowerment:' In terms of his conceptual power, Freddy is only really powerful once he gains the victim's fear which gives him power over them. *'Dream Manipulation:' Dream Demon powers gives Freddy the supernatural ability to warp a victim's dream into anything he thinks of even daydreaming can kill a victim, as they can't separate reality from dreaming until Freddy shows up. *'Shapeshifting:' Freddy can change his body into anything or anyone he pleases be it objects or other people. *'Infinite Stamina:' Having no physical form Freddy has no limit on Stamina he can go on for eternity. Weaknesses: Freddy Krueger after becoming a Dream demon, a supernatural force of death, is weakened by numerous things such as people not fearing or knowing about him, and then the lack of absorbing souls will cause his power to be depleted, this was shown in Freddy Vs Jason where the children of the town forgotten about him which caused him to say in his realm. And in the real world, Freddy has no real powers like he does unless he has a possessed body capable of handling him. Trivia *Freddy Krueger is played by veteran actor Robert Englund. *Freddy Krueger picture is a substitute due to the fact he doesn't have an In-Game model the picture used is created by JL360/jlmussi on his post as Freddy Krueger Finished Bust & 3D Print. *Freddy Krueger Current Human Age is years old as of September 1942. *Freddy Krueger in the game has been hunting down Tommy Jarvis after the years of Part 6 *Robert Englund is the only actor to play Freddy Krueger throughout the original timeline until its Reboot in 2010 by Jackie Earle Haley. *Freddy is the only antagonist to be shown in so many and in every single sequel in its franchise from A Nightmare on Elm Street to Freddy vs. Jason. *The original actor to play Freddy Krueger was David Warner there were full Make-Up tests done, but Warner had to drop out at the last minute due to scheduling conflicts and so Robert Englund was cast as his replacement. *In Freddy vs Jason was debated upon on who won and at the end, it was made obvious Jason had won the fight. *WWE Wrestler Rey Mysterio was a stuntman doe the film in place of Robert Englund doing a fire stunt. *As of Wes Craven's New Nightmare it's implied that it's not Freddy Krueger but a manifesting demon entity who took the alias of Freddy Krueger and that his power was somewhat more powerful as this demonic entity was capable of causing earthquakes in reality when trying to crossover, and it won't be added into the Bio because it's not actually Freddy. *Freddy and Jason only has two things in common and that they both were conceived through rape. **His childhood nickname "the bastard son of one-hundred maniacs" is because of his mother's rape. *Freddy and Jason are two polar opposites with Freddy stooped low on killing children and Jason never going for or wanting to kill children. *The company Wizard magazine had ranked Freddy Krueger as the 14th greatest villain. **Jason was ranked 26th greatest villain in this poll. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters